


The Dummy’s Guide to “Signs in the Sea”

by SannahOfSkva



Series: Signs in the Sea [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dimensions, Lore - Freeform, Minecraft Dimensions, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Religion, Vanilla Minecraft, modded minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: This here is the overview of some of the series' lore! Basically, some of the details about mythical creatures, Watchers, and the peeps who *help* the mythical creatures.
Series: Signs in the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996564
Kudos: 30





	1. Mythical Creatures/Beings

The titles of this part says all: the people that fall under this section are beings from myths, from legends. Now, I'm including a ton of myths from many religions and lore from different areas and books/movies/shows, which mean that things like elves and ghosts mean different things from group to group. So, due to this, the series will have multiple variations to multiple things. With the multiple dimensions that's included Minecraft, due to it being either _vanilla_ or _modded,_ so the variations of these myths will be divided as best as possible between these dimensions.

Now, these mythical creatures will be typically referred to as a Myth or a Legend if their species isn’t known. With the right tool, it's easy to tell whether or not some is human or partially human, it's not always easy to tell just what species they are. For example, you can't tell someone is a shape shifter or werewolf until they're actually changing form in front of you. Sometimes, though, there are people who can't tell the difference between similar species, usually due to having little knowledge about them, so it's easier for them to just call them **Myth** or _Legend._

* * *

**Examples of Myths and Their Dimensions**

  1. Vex 
    * Overworld
  2. Sirens 
    * Overworld
  3. Hydras 
    * The Nether
  4. Kitsune 
    * The Aether
  5. Cthulhu 
    * Underneath
  6. Vampire 
    * The End
  7. Fire Elves 
    * The Nether
  8. Mermaids  

    * Overworld
  9. Werewolves  

    * Overworld
  10. Forest Elves  

    * Overworld
  11. Void Walkers 
    * Inbetween




	2. Watchers

The Watchers, as a group, was started millennium ago when the first Myth was spotted and categorized as _not_ _human_ and _previously thought not real._ Due to this new find, a group had gotten together and founded a society with one goal in mind: prevent any and all mythical beings from interacting with human and mob-based players, prevent interactions between human and mob-based players, as well as hunt down and kill as many Myths as possible. With these goals in mind, the Founding Watchers recruited from humans and humans only.

Due to the Watchers being human, they knew that a human would have little chance of taking down certain beings, specifically ones like Cthulhu and Void Walkers. Because of this, the group would have their scientists change their DNA. Even if a new recruit _didn't_ want their DNA changed, the heads of the Watchers would have it done anyways, especially the recruits that were 'saved' from 'dying' worlds.

Within the society of Watchers, there are six types that a person could fall into:

  1. Seekers 
    * This group finds out _where_ the Myths are
  2. Hunters 
    * This group hunts down and kills Myths
    * Sometimes they'll capture a Myth for research
  3. Scientists
  4. Recruiters
  5. Researchers
  6. Myth Busters




	3. Guardians/Protectors/Saviors

Now, this group doesn't have a set name, as they're referred to by many things by different groups. Guardians, Protectors, Saviors, these are all names that Myths use when they're talking about this group of people. The reason for this is simple: this group of people are the ones who actually go out and _help_ the Myths. While others would stand by and watch the mythical beings be killed or experimented on, a member of this group would do everything they can to get the Myth out of that situation, even if the action could potentially kill the helper in the process.

The majority of this group are warriors, fighters. While there isn't many, making the number of fighters rather low compared to the Watchers (which have several hundred thousand members), there's a small few who have access to Admin panels. With every ten fighters to one Admin, there isn't many who are able to create worlds and safe havens for Myths. Due to this, the Admins do their best to teach as much Admin knowledge to the Myths under their care before creating another server or, in the case of their current server being found, distract the Watchers long enough for the Myths and other members to run. A lot of the time, this is why there's less Admins among the Protectors.


End file.
